


hey you, do you know my heart?

by YoonseokBruh



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Choi Yerim is Whipped, F/F, No Smut, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonseokBruh/pseuds/YoonseokBruh
Summary: someday, not today but someday she’ll have to be ready to let Jinsol go





	hey you, do you know my heart?

“You want anything else?” The blonde alpha under her asked.

 

She reclined putting her head in Jinsol’s neck and got even more comfortable, “No this is good, I like it.”

 

The blonde took her hand and raked it through Yerim’s hair, a constant form of comfort. “Are you sure, I can grab something else besides strawberry ice cream.”

 

“No.” Yerim said not liking the idea of Jinsol leaving her that much or at all. She knew it was pretty much impossible for the older of the two to get up as Yerim was sitting on top of her but she still worried, always worried when she was like this,

 

her preheat.

 

Well this was just the start of preheat when there was only clinginess and heightened temperature, it would get way worse inn just a day or two. After that came the cramps, the tremors, the itching, and other stuff that she would rather not talk about.

 

Jinsol was always her caretaker during preheats, always. When they were still trainee it was Jinsol’s job, she didn’t even have to say she wanted the blonde to help her. It just happened like everything else between them, an unspoken agreement.

 

To be honest Jinsol was the only thing that made her heats, a tiny percentage of worth it. Yerim isn’t on suppressants because it’s unhealthy for someone as young as her and also unnecessary as they aren’t promoting yet. When they actually become idols she doesn't know if she’ll be strong enough to go on suppressants every times, she’s heard tales from other older omega females in the industry that said they’re bodies were messed up from the constant suppressing of their instincts. Yerim does not want to end up like that.

 

But right knew she had time to just let her body go through its natural cycles. Jinsol said over and over when asked that she didn’t mind taking care of Yerim, liked it even. That made Yerim a whole extra bit of giddy, _Jinsol liked taking care of her._

 

Jinsol suddenly made a small move of pulling Yerim even closer, an arm wrapped around her midsection. Yerim was forced to hide a whimper at how pleased she was, a tub of strawberry ice cream at her disposal, a loving pack, and he- a alpha that would protect her through just about everything.

 

That everything did not include her heats though. Yerim was young and she knew she wasn’t ready for anyone else to be with her during her heats, especially an alpha. Either plantonically or romanticly. She and Jinsol also weren’t dating or anything close in Yerim’s book, they were friends and that was it, they were best friend. She was pretty sure it was normal though the only other omegas she knew were the ones in her pack which under any circumstance she would not ask about, that was a different type of awkward.

 

“Do you think you’ll feel up to the photoshoot tomorrow?” Jinsol asks.

 

“I’ll be okay.” She says instead of actually processing the question, mind only focused on the comfort Jinsol’s scent is giving.

 

The blonde pushes her up not commenting on Yerim’s sad whimper which causes her to blush immediately after. “No I mean like the album photoshoot, do you feel like you can go.”

 

Yerim groans and realises that she’ll actually have to answer the question., “As long as they don’t put me in a skirt I’ll be fine.”

 

“Noted.”

 

They lay back down and for awhile Yerim is comfortable, it’s cold enough that she doesn't feel suffocated even with being as close to Jinsol as she is. It’s nice, comfortable but there is nagging feeling in her stomach that tells her it isn’t going to last for long.

 

It doesn’t especially with the photoshoot the next day.

 

They arrive around noon, all crammed into two cars. Yerim is going on her phone looking at what the fans are talking about and everything, tweeting about the upcoming full groups debut. There are many theories and inside jokes in the fandom which never fail to make Yerim laugh when she feels worried or nervous. She is worried or nervous with her heat so close she really isn’t that comfortable with anybody out of her pack or getting taken pictures of.

 

They did promise no skirts though which gives her enough reassurance. 

 

The process of them getting ready didn’t take as long as she thought it. She was one of the first and as quickly as possible was put into an outfit that seemed way too expensive for the occasion and then makeup put onto her face, it still made Yerim marvel at her appearance, how she could be so pretty.

 

It takes awhile to get them out into the field that they’re using as a background and get them all positioned. The brunette’s stomach starts to ache and she can feel her body tremor for a second but then Jungeun wraps her hand around Yerim’s arm and squeezes a quick smile on her lips and she feels a tiny bit better.

 

She eventually gets to sit to the side and watch some of the others take photos. It’s an amazing break because of two reasons, she feels like she’s going to collapse with all the pain in her abdomen and she can watch Jinsol. The outfit picked for her looks perfect on her, showing off Jinsol’s long legs and slender frame. The blonde’s eyes are electrifying and fierce and causes Yerim’s heart to beat as fast as hummingbird wings.

 

Yerim gives herself time to daydream, what it would be like if Jinsol was her alpha. Jinsol though oblivious at times was extremely good at knowing what she was thinking and what she needed. The older of the two was funny in a way that never failed to make Yerim laugh and was more confident than most. Her confidence was a dangerous weapon that made the brunette fawn over her on many occasions.

 

But she knew better than to think about stuff like that when Jinsol was so unattainable. Jinsol had many omegas that would be her mate with a simple proposal, and that scared Yerim. The blonde said she didn’t like spending her ruts with other people that she didn’t have a connection with but that did nothing to soothe her nerves, she always had thoughts about what would happen when Jinsol wasn’t around anymore.

  
What would happen if Jinsol finally mated and had an omega and couldn’t be there for Yerim? Jinsol being around during Yerim’s preheat and her being around during the lead up to Jinsol’s rut was routine now, and it would break her if it stopped.

 

“Hey.” A voice says next to her. It’s someone that actually looks close to her age and someone that seems just a tiny bit familiar.

 

Yerim jumps but is quickly calmed when she realizes a boy has just slid beside her. She doesn't really feel like talking but she likes meeting new people. “Hello?”

 

“I’m Jeonghan, I’m one of the photographers.”

“Oh!”

 

“Just wanted to inform you that your pictures came out really pretty.” He says.

 

“Well thank you!”

 

“So I was wondering if you would like to maybe go get coffee sometimes, maybe tomorrow or the day after.”

 

“She’s busy.” A certain blonde says.

 

“I don’t think you get to decide that.”

 

“Oh, do you think you can.” Jinsol, so unlike herself snaps pulling Yerim closer to her, an arm wrapping around her midsection.

 

“What do you want Yerim?” The boy asks, alpha pheromones radiating like sunshine with a mirror.

 

“I actually am busy.” She says and she is, the day before her heat is known by their whole pack as nesting day. That day only Jinsol is allowed to be around her as they build her nest. She couldn’t do tomorrow either, there was no way the pack would let her leave the dorm and there was nothing that would make her want to leave.

 

“Don’t tell me she influenced your decision, she isn’t your alpha.” Jinsol’s grip for some reason gets tighter.

 

“No, it’s my own decision, and it’s a smart one if you can’t smell me already.” She says.

 

The boy freezes up immediately uncomfortable. “I thought that was perfume, no omega in their right mind would come to something like this in preheat.”

 

“Well she did.” Jinsol says and with that drags her away to the rest of the group. Yerim’s abdomen hurts even more and the boy’s speech definitely didn’t help. Jinsol can sense it though, quickly enveloping her in her arms and letting Yerim bury the back of her head in her neck.

 

The blonde smiles at her and she smiles back, she’ll be okay.

 

\---

 

What they’re doing now is also tradition, no alphas allowed. It’s herself, Heejin, Jiwoo, and Kahei the omegas. With her and Kahei’s heats synced up and Heejin and Jiwoo’s synced (though theirs are two months ahead) before the two cycles they all come together to have kind of a spa day or just something to get ready for their heats.

 

Kahei’s in the bath full of essence oils and other fancy stuff that isn’t easy to pronounce. Choerry is sitting with a heating pack against her chest and strawberry ice cream right beside her as Jiwoo and Heejin do each others nails.

 

“I really liked the outfits today, thank you two for having your heats so close and making us have to wear shorts.”

 

“No problem.” She says with a giggle even though giggling hurts.

 

“Want me to run down and get an advil?” Heejin asks.

 

“I’m good.” Yerim says even though she doesn’t feel good.

 

“It’s no big deal.” Heejin says as she goes to grab the advil.

 

“It’s still so weird to think you and Heejin are omegas while the other maknaes haven’t even presented yet.”

 

“I bloomed early.” She says because she really did compared to her members and all her friends at school.

 

Hyunjin, Chaewon, Hyejoo, and Yeoin haven’t presented yet. They all have bets on it though. Yerim is one-hundred percent confident in the knowledge of one of her best friends and was the only one to put down money for the possibility of Yeojin being an alpha. Chaewon doesn’t seem like the alpha type more like a beta or omega. Hyejoo and Hyunjin she really doesn’t have a guess for.

 

She thinks that’s best though. According to Haseul none of her family thought she was going to be a beta, everyone thought she would be an alpha or omega with her her motherly tendencies. But Haseul is a great group leader and a excellent beta. She keeps the rest out of them in trouble, keeps the bills and expenses with the company sorted and loves them like her own siblings. Sooyoung is their technical pack alpha but everyone regards Haseul as leader.

 

Yerim absolutely adores her pack. Everything works smoothly even with constant heats and ruts and schedule stuff they deal with. If she’s ever uncomfortable there is always someone to comfort her and assure her, she loves them and they help take away the ache of missing her biological family away.

 

Heejin is suddenly in front of her with a glass of water and a pill that Yerim swallows easily, hoping it would go into effect soon. “Should have seen me get that one advil. Haseul was immediately like, _‘Is Kahei okay?’._ Jinsol was even worse, _‘Does Yerim need me?’, ‘Is she hurt?’_.”

 

That makes Yerim a tiny bit happy though she doubts the legitimacy of the statement.

 

“It’s like they forget we do this every three months.” Kahei says.

 

“True. Sooyoung absolutely starts freaking out when you smell even a tiny bit stronger than normal, Jiwoo.”

 

“She does not!”

 

“Really.” Yerim says.

 

“At least it isn’t as bad as Jinsol. Whenever you say your preheat has started she goes out and buys at least five cartons of strawberry ice cream and her constant talking about you when you’re in heat. _‘I wonder if she smells even more like cherries than when she’s in preheat,’ ‘She’s so adorable when she’s nesting’, ‘I hope she’s okay’._ I swear she’s always so worried for you.”

 

“She isn’t!” Yerim says because it’s the truth.

 

Kahei just goes onto roll her eyes and then they go onto to tease her about Haseul. It’s nice, doing this and it’s great bonding for the pack. It makes Yerim feel better and relieves her pain and even with the constant teasing Yerim’s thankful they’re here.

 

They carry on with the tradition, her and Kahei switching places only after a tiny bit of time. Yerim takes the time to let the bath relax her muscles and think about what they said about Jinsol, they probably just said that to make her feel better anyone with eyes would be able to see her crush on Jinsol. She already knows over half the groups knows about her crush. And if anything Jinsol probably feels relieved and is happy that she can go a few days without having Yerim follow her like a puppy.

 

And with that she starts crying.

 

Jiwoo almost immediately notices and abondens waiting for her nail polish to dry as she comes over to the bath and sits there, “Is the pain that bad, because if that’s the case we could take you to Jinsol and the others, their presence would help.”

 

“No, I don’t want to be around any alphas especially Jinsol.”

 

“So it’s a Jinsol proud isn’t it?” Kahei asks.

 

“Yeah, it is.”

 

Instead of rushing to comfort her, the other omegas just smile and that means so much more to Yerim than anything else. “I would hug you but that isn’t possible right now.”

 

“Thanks, Jiwoo.” She says and she really means it.

 

It’s a tight fit but they all are able to squeeze into Kahei and Heejin’s beds pushed together. Yerim is ten times warmer than she wants to be but it’s okay, she knows even with her doubts, _it’ll all be okay._

 

\---

The next day Yerim doesn’t want to do anything. Everyone has gone to practice except Jinsol, who she hangs off of like a leech. She tells Jinsol she doesn't mind being alone but the elder doesn’t by it even a bit, saying she doesn’t mind just sitting around and being with Yerim.

 

They end up doing different stuff around the dorm all day from playing board games to just sitting on their phones together, talking about fan theories and their new song. The dorm is different with just the two of them.

 

Yerim’s instincts are still there though and with going into a different room her mind classifies just about everything into two piles; _definitely should be in my nest or definitely should not_. Jinsol’s clothes, her own, and all the extra bedding is an immediate yes while everything else has a hard time getting past her high standards.

 

She’s washing just about everything in their room that’s Jungeun and Yeojin that hasn’t already been relocated to Sooyoung’s room already. It’s not much and Yerim actually doesn’t mind washing their stuff as long as she has Jinsol to talk to.

 

“Do I really smell like cherries?” She asks out of plain curiosity.

 

“Yeah, you do.” Jinsol says avoiding her eyes.

 

“Good cherries or rotten ones?” Yerim questions with a wink.

 

Jinsol gives her a small smile. “Definitely the good kind.”

 

She laughs at Yerim’s blush.

 

Over the course of the day Yerim finds miscellaneous things to put in her nest, whether it be Jinsol’s hoodie or an old blanket of Hyejoo’s she washed earlier. She tries to be considerate for Kahei who will most likely being doing the same thing she’s doing today tomorrow since the only difference between their cycles is that Yerim’s a day ahead.

 

Viian had reassured her many times that Yerim could take anything she needed or wanted since she was the pup and wasn’t as experienced as the elder but Yerim still wanted to be kind, no matter how much experience you have, heats just don’t seems enjoyable. She knows Kahei has Haseul though which makes her feel better, she probably has someone to actually help her with her needs.

 

Anyway the members get home around six but they don’t stay around for long. Yerim has gotten to the point where anyone’s except for Jinsol’s scent is irritating. They all say quick good nights and go off to their rooms which really is just the third unit’s room and the living room since of the two heats that are going on.

 

All the members wave good-bye to her and give her quick high fives or something along the line. Kahei hugs her and wishes her luck for which she says the same thing back. Then they’re off to their room and Yerim feels anxious and tired and extremely worried on whether there is enough stuff in her room to build a nest but Jinsol just hugs her and rubs her arm as they settle down to sleep.

 

They fall asleep fast, Yerim right next to Jinsol. And Yerim knowing that when when she wakes up she will be a completely different person, takes a small moment to appreciate the time spent with Jinsol, her best friend and the closest thing she has to an alpha. Jinsol smells of lavender and vanilla and it’s extremely comforting to Yerim.

 

She wonders if Jinsol smells as strong as Yerim does in heat when she’s in her rut. She wonders, just wonders if she’ll ever be able to see Jinsol in her’s,but then as quickly as the thought came Yerim shoves it into the back of her mind. Jinsol would never want an omega like her, young and inexperienced, she’d probably want someone responsible like Kahei or naturally comforting like Jiwoo. She wouldn’t want a girl like Yerim that follows her around and whines whenever they don’t have anything strawberry flavored around.

 

“Stop thinking, baby. Go to sleep.” Jinsol says putting her hand in Yerim’s.

 

Choerry doesn’t stop thinking.

 

The next day is something Yerim expected but still hates. When she wakes up she can barely remember anything from the day before, she feels as warm as the sun and all she wants to do is eat strawberry ice cream until she sees the state of their room.

 

Nothing, absolutely nothing is where it should be.

 

She immediately gets Jinsol and herself off the bed, before attempting to move it. Jinsol already knows what this is and sighs. Yerim would rather be in Jinsol’s bed for the heat, it’s a tiny bit bigger and brings her comfort. They move it as fast as possible to make sure it’s right under the window so Yerim can sit in the sun.

 

After that it doesn’t stop, the constant cleaning and rearranging of the room. Many items are stuffed into the closet to make the room look more open. All of Jinsol’s dirty clothes are put to use and so is all the extra bedding.

 

The first problem arises is when Jinsol accidently takes one of her sweaters under Choerry’s pillow and puts it on the top of the pillow. Yerim after that immediately breaks down into tears, only thinking about how Jinsol is displeased with something in her nest.

 

Thankfully Jinsoul is used to actions like this.

 

She takes Yerim into her arms and spins her until she stops crying, after that she fixes it to what Yerim had it and assures her she loves the nest the brunette has built so far. Besides that only one other issue occurs, in the form of Jinsol trying to leave the room in order to get food for the both of them.

 

Yerim grabs at the sleeve of the shirt she’s wearing, “Why are you leaving?”

 

“I’ll be back soon, okay. I just want to get you food.”

 

Jinsol returns with stuff Heejin made earlier. Yerim doesn’t want to eat much but Jinsol keeps begging her, promising that they can get right back to cleaning after this and that it’ll make her happy. That part always gets the younger wanting to please Jinsol as much as possible.

 

And it does, the smile from the blonde is even more amazing than strawberry ice cream.

 

It only takes them another hour of tidying up. The nesting stage is basically over and with the fall of the sun, Yerim knows that soon, all of it will be over and she’ll be pulled into four days of pain and heat, and everything she’d rather not deal with.

 

Yerim starts crying again for which Jinsol comforts her and hugs her and tells her she’ll be fine and she’ll always have the pack right outside if she needed them. “Yerim, you’ve gone through this so many times. You also know I’ll be right out there is you need me.”

 

“Kay.” She says even though it really isn’t.

 

They’re cuddled together in thei- Yerim’s nest and Yerim can’t help but wish. Just once while she still has some sanity. Jinsol would stay for all of her heat, and wouldn’t leave her side. She wouldn’t have to cry alone and she could just let someone else take care of her. The day after she’d wear Jinsol’s bite and the whole pack would celebrate like they did with Sooyoung and Jiwoo. She just wants Jinsol.

 

Though she stays realistic and knows whoever it is in the future will be so lucky, so goddamn lucky to have Jinsol.

 

And that person just won’t be her.

 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” She asks.

 

They both know it’s a lie but Jinsol kisses her cheek and says, “Of course.”

 

Yerim falls asleep immediately after that.

 

\---

 

She wakes up burning, slick already all the way down her thighs and her mind as clear as fog. Yerim feels around and doesn’t find what she was looking for whimpering out a quiet, “Jinsol.”

 

Yerim reaches for anything, something to help her get up. She is eventually able to locate a bottle of water and drink it immediately and then by her bed is when she sees it, a note. Maybe it’s something from her alpha, Yerim actually smiles and sobers when she sees it.

 

_Had to go, I put a couple waters and strawberry milk in the room. Jiwoo will be around to bring you food. I love you._

_-Jinsol_

 

The brunette throws the note aside, her tears already down her cheeks as she gets ready to take of the heat all around her. The tears don’t stop, not when she takes a box of heat stuff she needs out of the closet, not when she finishes the third water in her room, not when Jiwoo brings her food, and not when she calls out Jinsol’s name for what must be the thirtieth time.

 

She calls for her alpha again but she isn’t there and Yerim gets one solid moment of clarity when she thinks,

 

_she better get used to it because this is how it is and this is how it’ll always be._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, I was wondering if anybody would enjoy a Chuuves sequel to this or maybe something where Jinsol is visiting her family while Yerim's in preheat? If anybody has any ideas or criticism, leave in them in the comments!


End file.
